Mutual Affection
by Cinma
Summary: Robin musters enough courage to give Starfire a kiss and things just don't end well. RobStar.


**Title:** Mutual Affection  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Robin musters enough courage to give Starfire a kiss and things just don't end well.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Teen Titans.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Comments: <strong>Inspired by chapter thirty-one of Kryalla Orchid's "Locked Hearts." This is also dedicated to Kry, who is an amazing writer in the Teen Titans fandom, and whose stories have motivated me to write my very first RobStar fic.

Seriously, if you haven't read her stories – check them out. Definitely worth your time.

* * *

><p>When Robin imagined his first real kiss with Starfire, he wasn't foolish enough as to expect raging butterflies and fireworks. However, any positive reaction would have been welcomed; it just wasn't the kind of reaction he was receiving <em>right now<em>. His girlfriend of five – yes, it took _this_ long – months stared at him, looking confused as ever with her head slightly cocked to the side.

"Robin?"

_God_, how embarrassing.

"Uh, yeah Star?" he replied back, albeit reluctantly.

"I do not understand," Starfire said slowly, touching her lips – the very ones he thoroughly harassed just moments before. "Surely I have already assimilated your languages through lip contact?"

"I – well," Robin stuttered, scratching the back of his head rather sheepishly. "You see – on Earth – couples, they usually… ah, shit."

"I am afraid I do not understand," she commented, her brows furrowing. "It is customary here for people to engage in lip contact?"

"Well, not just _anyone_, Star." Cough. "Er, couples. You know, ones in relationships."

Definitely should have taken her Tamaranean background into account before he decided to go and make himself look like a complete ass. Robin willed himself to take a quick glance at her, and despite his current predicament, he found that she was freaking beautiful while she was deep in thought. If only he could just lean in again and—

_No._

That's what got him into this situation in the first place.

Damn cultural differences.

.

.

.

The surprised gasp that escaped her mouth signaled that Starfire had finally become aware of—

"Oh! Robin," she said regretfully, covering her face with her hands. "I am most sorry! I did not—"

"No worries," he said lightheartedly, forcing a chuckle. "I've learned a few languages since we first uh – kissed. Wasn't completely pointless after all."

"It was not pointless," Starfire said suddenly, uncovering her face, though her eyes slowly drifted down towards his lips. "Perhaps you would like to—"

Ouch.

"Um, it's fine, Star." Definitely not trying ever again. "I'm just going to work on the reports for a while. I'll uh… see you later?"

Robin didn't give her a chance to answer before making his way out of the common area – trying to regain his dignity in the process.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," Raven started, snapping open one of her eyes to stare at the depressed girl before her. "Robin kissed you —" A nod. "… and you asked him <em>why<em> he did it?"

"I did not know it was an Earth custom to 'kiss' the boy whom you do the dating with," Starfire said mournfully, burying her head between her knees. "I feel like such a _zalworg tobeckplizing zorgmorker_."

"No, zalwor – whatever you're calling yourself – in here."

"Oh but if I knew!"

"But you didn't," Raven sighed. "Seriously Starfire, you wouldn't have known unless someone told you. Boy Wonder should have explained it to you before he tried to put moves—"

"Please," Starfire began, "what are these 'moves'? Surely he was only trying to kiss…"

"Okaaay," the empath interrupted rather quickly. She was _so_ not going into the bird and bees conversation with Starfire. "Fact is, did you like it?"

"It felt… most strange." A pause. "I have assimilated languages since my birth; lip contact with anyone is the same to me."

"Wow, don't let _him_ hear you say that." Raven felt the ends of her lips tilt upwards into a small smile. Poor Robin. "Then what do Tamaraneans do to show affection?"

Starfire blushed, suddenly feeling shy.

"We Tameraneans are more… physical beings," she said. "Touch is always a sign of affection."

"And kissing?" Raven asked, both her eyes now closed – meditating.

"There is no such thing," Starfire murmured. "The closest thing we have is the… 'kiss with the noses' I often see on the television?"

"Eskimo kiss." Right. "Maybe you should explain to Robin that Tameraneans don't kiss?"

"I could not," she said, shaking her head. "He looked disappointed and… most sad when I did not react."

Raven sighed.

"Starfire, he'd understand. He cares about you and wouldn't force you to do anything that you don't want."

"Robin is kind." Starfire smiled. "I believe I found my answer! Thank you friend Raven!"

The exuberant girl reached over to give the empath a hug, forcing the girl to emit a grunt. "Ugh, Star, too tight," Raven groaned. Starfire let go immediately, scratching her cheek – abashed. "And no problem."

After Starfire left the room, Raven waited a moment before glancing at the small microphone hidden on her bookshelf.

"I hope you're happy," she stated sarcastically.

.

.

"_Thanks Raven. I owe you one."_

* * *

><p>It took a while before Starfire was able to have some time alone with Robin; the criminal activities had increased over the past week and the titans were almost always on patrol. And if not all the titans, they each took turns with their shifts. Starfire – to her disappointment – was not paired up with Robin for the daily patrols, but to Cyborg, which made things more difficult for the Tamaranean who wanted to fix what had happened the week before.<p>

Robin was currently writing up the reports for the past few days, instructing the team not to bother him, but Starfire believed it was a good as time as any to have a talk with him.

"Robin?" she called out hesitantly, knocking on the door. "I would like to speak with you."

No answer.

Another knock.

"I'm busy!" he called out, the sound of shuffling paper could be heard from behind the door. "Come back later!"

"Robin?" she repeated. "It's—"

"Seriously," the door slammed open to reveal a very _maskless_ Robin. "I said to – oh. Shit." The door shut in her face, though not a second later it opened again – the mask in place and covering the lovely blue she was fortunate enough to have seen. "Er, come in."

.

.

.

"So…"

"I would like to offer my apology for… my actions," Starfire said softly, clasping her hands together out of nervousness. "I did not know how important it was for people on Earth to engage in such activities."

Robin gulped, shifting in his seat.

"It's fine, Star."

She chose not to answer, shuffling her feet.

"I mean, you couldn't have known that… well. I'm sorry for springing it on you; should have asked first." He coughed, feeling awkward. "I know that things work differently on Tameran, so it was kind of stupid for me to — uh, Star?"

While he was talking, she had made her way in front of him, leaning down to his height where he was sitting rather comfortably on his chair. His first thought was _holy crap, I can see down her shirt_, and why the hell was she so close?

"Star?"

By this time she had placed both her hands on the side of his face, slowly peeling off the mask. He was too shocked to stop her, though a part of him realized that she was going to _kiss_ him. It wasn't until her lips were barely an inch away from his that he placed his hands on top of hers, removing it from his face, and placing them back at her side.

"No, Star," he sighed, grabbing his mask from where she placed it on the table and situating it on his eyes again.

"No?" she looked hurt. "Perhaps I have made the mista—"

"No! Not a mistake," Robin reassured her, pulling her so she was on his lap – his arms encircling her waist. "I know that kisses are important for us, and I love that you're trying to… adapt and do it because I want it. But is that what _you_ want?"

"I am certain," Starfire said, though after he shot her a look she averted her gaze. "No… it is not what I want at all."

"That's fine."

"It is okay?" she said, surprised, earning a small laugh from him. "You do not mind?"

"Of course not."

Okay, he really _did_ mind but he loved her. It could work.

"Lip contact, that's the thing that has you reluctant. Right?" she nodded. "Good, so this is fine?"

He nuzzled her neck affectionately, earning a small squeal from Starfire who laughed.

"Yes, it is the okay."

Robin smiled and laughed with her, pulling her closer. For a while the two sat there, comfortable and content to be in each other's arms, their bodies pressed closely together on the chair.

.

.

"Hey Star?"

"Hm?"

"Since lip contact isn't okay…" he shifted beneath her so she'd face him. "How about other types of kisses?"

Starfire stared, confused.

"I am having the trouble understanding…"

"Like… here," he said, kissing her on the forehead – though he had to lean up quite a bit. She closed her eyes, the tickling sensation sending butterflies coursing through her body. "Here." Robin planted a small kiss on her cheeks – "here" – another on the spot behind her ear – "maybe here" – one on her neck. "And here," he whispered, placing a lingering kiss on her…

"_Oh, X'hal."_

.

.

.

Maybe the no lip contact thing wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
